


All Families of Immortal Guests Eat Free

by Missy



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Family, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Meet the Family, devil's night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Tristan meets the kids, so to speak.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayfarers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarers/gifts).



“Wait, your granddaughter is coming here for Devil’s Night?” Tristan’s eyes widened as Liz bustled about their room, trying to clean its already immaculate interior. “Like, to the Cortez? Are you sure?”

Liz settled down at her dresser, her heavily lined eyes dark with stress. “It’s the only time of the year I can see all of them in the flesh, so to speak,” she sighed, eyeing Tristan as she carefully lined her lips with a pot of pale ruby lipstick. “There are only so many excuses I can make. Poor Doug thinks I’m pulling a Marlene Dietrich on him.” She sighed an d shook he head. “I’ve asked everyone to be on their best behavior, and they seem to be willing to be as nice as possible; they’re used to it with that Scarlet girl running around the place every year so they understand how to act around children. Even March agreed to take his ghastly little dinner party to his little trophy room, so we should have the run of the house.”

Liz sighed and adjusted her caftan, twirling about before her full-length mirror ; like Britney Spears in that video she did where she was in the see-through body suit. When he made the comparison, Liz nodded and raised an eyebrow. “At least I’ll have an aura of class,” she remarked dryly. 

“Now we’ll just have to work on me, “ Tristan remarked.

“Darling, you’re perfect the way you are.” She reached for and squeezed his hand. “Just don’t tell them about your vampire period. They’re darling but they have their limits.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Sure about that?”

She smiled. “Trust me.”

 

*** 

Doug, Isabel and Janice arrived at the Cortez at eight o’clock exactly on Devil’s Night, and Liz immediately swept them into the lounge, fussing over each face and hugging Isabel for all she was worth.

“You, dear child,” observed Liz, “are getting bigger every single day.”

“She grew three inches since July!” Doug offered.

“Good heavens! Soon you’ll be taller than your father.”

“God willing,” Janice said, playing with her daughter’s hair.

“I missed you, glam-ma,” said Isabel. 

That seemed to melt everything inside of Liz, tuning her into a faucet, her eyes absolutely pouring tears. “Oh darling, you have no idea how I wish I could be with you!” She took Isabel’s hand. “Come on, we’ll have punch and cookies, and I’ve got an absolute TON of candy waiting for you!”

Doug and Janice obediently followed Liz and Isabel into the bar. While Liz set up Isabel with a bunch of treats Doug and Janice gawked at the various patrons occupying the lounge, eating from the newly-renovated-by-Iris menu and entertaining guests behind refurbished tables. Liz gestured for them to come to the bar but she seemed a bit nervous, glancing over both their shoulders at an undetermined space behind them.

“Darlings, I would love for you to meet someone who’s very special to me,” she said, gathering them close with a gesture and looking at a man approaching the lounge from the elevator bank. “This is Tristan Duffy; one of the faces of Will Drake’s fashion empire, and the love of my life.”

“Pleased to meet you,” he said, holding out a hand. She noticed with pride that he’d worn his finest jacket, a red silk brocade that Will had made for him that made his beautiful eyes pop.

His hand was instantly met with Janice’s, then with Doug’s. “Oh!” Doug smiled warmly. “You’re mom’s guy!” He tilted his head. “She told me you died.”

Tristan laughed nervously as he shook Doug’s hand. “She made a mistake. Long story, but I got stuck in Europe with this pri-jerk and he and a bunch of guys made me do a no-disclosure agreement tour. It blew, but I lived and here I am.”

Liz rolled her eyes, but only Tristan could see it. “Anyway,” he continued, “Dinner’s on me tonight! “

As they headed toward a table complete with Isabel and her golden-colored punch and plate of pumpkin cookies, Liz headed around the bar, reached for Tristan’s hand, and squeezed it.

They would survive this little visit with flying colors like any well-behaved couple of ghosts!

*** 

“I’m so full,” moaned Isabel.

“That’s all right, sweetheart,” said Janice. “You don’t have to eat if you don’t want to.”

“It’s my fault,” Liz admitted. “I shouldn’t have given her cookies – but I must admit that it’s absolutely impossible to avoid spoiling her. Just look at that face. Isn’t she irresistible, Tristan?”

Tristan glanced at it. “Sure, though she looks kind of green.”

Liz laughed at that. The dinner had gone swimmingly. Tristan had entertained them with stories of his modeling exploits, then listened intently while Doug talked about his job and even pretended to be interested when he talked about football or baseball. He also listened to Janice’s thoughts, and smiled whenever Isabel made a silly joke. All in all, not a bad family evening, decided Liz.

She looked up and noticed Tristan and Isabel were bent over Isabel’s phone. The girl was showing him how to play a game.

“Liz, did you know they have games on these things now?” 

“Yes, dear – Sally showed you how to play Candy Crush.”

“Yeah, but she didn’t tell me they’ve got a bunch of old games on here.” His eyes widened. “They have Mortal Kombat! Sick!” 

“Later,” she said fondly, sipping her martini. She squeezed Doug’s hand as he shook his own hand and laughed. Her legacy was well-assured, her love well-anchored. She was the luckiest ghost in all of LA right now, and she couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Or Liz is an indulgent glam-ma and Tristan is terrible at lying. Happy Yuletide!


End file.
